Deck-Touched Bloodline
Maybe your father was actually generated by the Knight card, maybe you grew up in a keep generated by the Throne card, or maybe your mother had the misfortune of drawing the Donjon card while she was pregnant with you. In any case, you have been infused with the power of the Deck of Many Things itself, and it has granted you a portion of its magical power. Having been touched by the power of the Deck of Many Things, you possess powers and abilities which imitate the powers of that fabled deck. While your abilities are but a pale shadow of the actual deck’s magic, they are formidable nonetheless. Spells Arcana Whenever you cast a spell, or use a magic item which has a chance for a random outcome (Such as the spell Prismatic Spray or using a rod of wonder), you have a chance to affect the outcome. The base percent chance of this is 10%, but increases by another 10% every 3 levels, to a maximum of 60% at 16th level. When the item is rolled, roll percentile dice (d%), if it is within the casters success rate, then they roll twice on the random outcome (or draw multiple cards in case of a magical deck of cards), and may choose which outcome they receive. The percent is lowered by 20% when used on artifact level magic items. Abilities Talons (Su) At first level, you gain a natural affinity for relieving others of their items, in particular their magic items. Three times plus your Charisma modifier per day, you may add your sorcerer level to a sleight of hand roll to steal an item from someone else. If this item is a magical item, then you add an additional +1 to the roll. At 7th level, the bonus for stealing magical items increases to +3, and at 11th level it becomes +5. Knight (Su) At 3rd level, you gain the ability to summon a ghostly, spectral image of a warrior, similar to the one summoned by the Knight Card of the Deck of Many Things. This knight persists for 3 plus your Charisma modifiers rounds (which do not be to be consecutive). This image is obviously an illusion and cannot actually attack, but it can be used to flank opponents. Balance (Su) At 9th level, you can temporarily change a target’s alignment with a touch. This is a mind-affecting enchantment effect, which requires a touch attack and permits a Will save (DC 10 + your Charisma modifier plus half your class level). If the saving throw fails then the subject is shifted to a radically different alignment than his own and is compelled to act within his new alignment for one hour per sorcerer level. Note this does not actually give you any control over the subject, you merely change his alignment. This ability can be used three times plus your Charisma modifier per day. The Void (Su) at 15th level, you gain the ability to cast a victim’s mind into the void. This is a mind-affecting ability with a range of 40 feet plus 10 feet per level. The Will save is 10 Plus your Charisma Modifier plus half your class level.) Failure of the save sends the victim’s mind into the void, leaving his body an empty vessel for one round per Charisma modifier bonus. When they return to their body, the victim is immediately shaken. Avatar of the Deck (Ex) At 20th level, you become a personification of one of the cards of the Deck of Many Things. Whether you become a skeletal grim reaper as depicted by the Skull card, the Demon depicted on the Flames card, or bronze clawed gorgon like the Euryale card. You gain a pair of wings (flight speed 40 ft. With average maneuverability), +4 natural AC, and you become immune to poisons and disease. You also gain a +4 to Intimidate checks due to your new, horrific appearance.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited